Hulk! Vol 1 25
Supporting Characters: * Headmistress Mrs. Blickers * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Katy * Guno * Mr. Wethering * Nahod Locations: * , ** Simms School for Special Children ** Steel factory Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Split! | Synopsis2 = An article about fictional charactesr with split personalities. | StoryTitle3 = Carnival of Fools | Writer3_1 = Lora Byrne | Penciler3_1 = Gene Colan | Inker3_1 = John Tartaglione | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Joe Rosen | Letterer3_2 = Tom Orzechowski | Editor3_1 = Lynne Greame | Editor3_2 = Ralph Macchio | Synopsis3 = Bruce Banner finds himself at a carnival where he asks a ride operator named Bonnie if they have work. The cynical woman doesn't think much of Bruce and accepts him anyway, warning him that the job is rough and hard. On the job, Bruce discovers that the other carnies don't trust him and regard him with suspicion. When a fight breaks out between two of the workers during tear down, Banner intervenes as does Bonnie. Ultimately, the fight is stopped by Bonnie's father, who runs the carnival. The experience causes Bonnie to warm up to Bruce and the two get to talking during dinner that night. When a drunk carnie crashes his truck into the mess tent, he causes the propane tanks to explode and the tent to catch fire. As everyone tries to get out, Banner starts to panic, triggering a transformation into the Hulk. When everyone gets out, the Hulk rips free and escapes into the woods. Later, when Banner reasserts himself he returns to the carnival and tries to explain that he hid out in the forest. However, Bonnie's father doesn't buy it an deduces that he is really the Hulk, he then convinces Bonnie to help him lock Banner in a cage so they can profit off having the Hulk. Bonnie complies, tricking Bruce into cleaning out a cage she locks him inside. Her father then douses Bruce with drugs that will trigger a transformation into the Hulk on contact and electrifies the cage. He then sends in gawkers to take photos of the Hulk in his cage. The brute is confused and tries to get free, straining the electrical generator. Eventually, the Hulk manages to break free and with the generator about to blow, Bonnie's father shuts it off, but is fatally electricuted. With her father gone, Bonnie continues to run the carnival on her own, having learned a bitter lesson from the entire experience. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Bonnie Antagonists: * Bonnie's father Other Characters: * Jerry * Felix * Fred Locations: * The carnival Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Slay Bells | Writer4_1 = Denny O'Neil | Penciler4_1 = Howard Chaykin | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = Peter Kuper | Letterer4_1 = Joe Rosen | Letterer4_2 = Tom Orzechowski | Editor4_1 = Lynne Greame | Editor4_2 = Ralph Macchio | Synopsis4 = New York, Christmas, 1937 Dominic Fortune, his companion Sabbath Raven, and his informant Acey Dugan area ringing in the holidays at a bistro in Times Square. Suddenly, Dominic is attacked by two men who accuse him of being an Irish assassin. One is a costumed individual calling himself the Silhouette, who is most certain that Fortune is going to murder British Ambassador Sir Reginald Fortesque. Fortune, having no clue what this is about, easily tosses the Silhouette outside of the bar. After comparing notes with his companions, Dominic decides to go and prevent the assassination of Sir Reginald. Soon Dominic and Sabbath are at the ritziest hotel in Manhattan. On their way up, they are attacked by the Silhouette again. Dominic easily fights off his attacker again but his tuxedo is ripped. Fortune has his adventurers costume and changes into that instead. During the party, a blimp lands outside of the party and out comes a man dressed up like Santa with a bevvy of female elves. Upstairs, Dominic meets the host of the party, Lamar Cransfield, who is clearly the Silhouette. After dealing with Cranfield's distractions, Dominic notices that both the hired Santa Claus and Sir Reginald have gone missing. Rushing to the blimp, Dominic is attacked by the Silhouette again. Fighting him off, Fortune manages to get hold of a rope and climb up onto the blimps passenger car. There he fights it out with the would be Irish assassin. Although Dominic wins the fight, a stray bullet hits the fuel tank to catch fire. Over the Hudson River, Dominic bails out with Sir Reginald. It's a miracle they land on a pile of Christmas trees, cushioning their fall. They are quickly joined by Sabbath, and watch as the blimp explodes, slaying Sir Reginald's assassin. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Irish assassin Other Characters: * , his companion * Locations: * ** *** * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes Dreams of Iron... Dreams of Steel * The Hulk mentions that he once knew how to spell his own name and forgot. He was first tought how to write his name by Crackerjack Jackson in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}